Question: Which decimal is equivalent to $\dfrac{5}{6}$ ? Choose 1 answer: Choose 1 answer: (Choice A) A $0.83$ (Choice B) B $0.8\overline{3}$ (Choice C) C $0.\overline{83}$ (Choice D) D $0.\overline{8}$
Solution: $ \dfrac{5}{6}$ represents $5 \div 6 $. ${6}$ ${5}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ $\text{Write in a decimal and a zero.}$ $\text{How many times does }6\text{ go into }{50}\text{?}$ ${8}$ ${4}$ ${8}$ $-$ ${2}$ ${50}\div6={8}\text{ with a remainder of }{2}$ $\text{How many times does }6\text{ go into }{20}\text{?}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${3}$ ${1}$ ${8}$ $-$ ${2}$ ${20}\div6={3}\text{ with a remainder of }{2}$ $\text{How many times does }6\text{ go into }{20}\text{?}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${3}$ ${1}$ ${8}$ $-$ ${2}$ ${20}\div6={3}\text{ with a remainder of }{2}$ $\text{How many times does }6\text{ go into }{20}\text{?}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${2}$ ${0}$ Notice how the decimal is repeating and will continue to repeat as we bring down more zeros. So $\dfrac{5}{6}$ is equivalent to $0.8\overline{3}$.